Fire Emblem: Seekers of Blagi
by WildfireDreams
Summary: Summary to come later FE4FE7 crossover, though primarily FE7. Sorry this took so long, I had to entirely rewrite this due to losing my flash drive. I hope you like it.
1. Introduction

**Fire Emblem: Seekers of Blagi**

_**Prologue**_

_Ages ago this world we live in was known as Jugdral. We humans once revered the great dragons as gods. Those who carried the bloodline of the twelve Dragon Gods in their veins were leaders of men, for these were the decedents of the great heroes who battled and defeated a great evil. Many years after the fall of the Dark Emperor Julius, a handful of lesser dragons chose to live in our world. They were welcomed by the Grandbelian Emperor Celice with open arms._

_However as the centuries passed mankind eventually forgot about the debt they owed dragonkind. Man became fearful of them, thus was the beginning of what history would later call the Scouring. It was feared that those who were born with holy blood would inevitably side with the dragons, so they were hunted down. Those who survived were forced into hiding and their holy weapons were lost to the sands of time._

_During the Scouring both dragons and men created powerful weapons to battle against one another. The result of the power released by these weapons caused the cataclysm known as the Ending Winter. Snow began to fall in midsummer, stars began to shine during the day. The face of the world was forever changed._

_With their royalty and nobility hunted the nations of Isaac, Silesia, __Agustria__, Thracia, Verdane, and even the Grandbell Empire faded from the sands of time to be replaced with the nations founded by the human heroes of the Scouring. These nations were to be known as Etruia, Bern, Lycia, Ilia, and Sacae. And thus our world became the Elibe we know today._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Dirk grinned as the target came into sight, a lone elminian cleric, this was going to be easy. He readied his axe in anticipation, the time to strike was almost upon him.

Suddenly there was a blade against his throat, pressed hard enough to barely cut the skin.

"Did you really believe she was traveling alone?" asked the owner of the blade in a low voice, "I ought to kill you where you stand, but she asked me not to spoil her trip with any unnecessary bloodshed. So just this once I'll play nice and let you escape with your life, but you had better drop the axe." When Dirk did not immediately drop his weapon his captor pressed the blade harder.

"Don't try my patience, I shan't ask you again. Drop the axe." This time the axe fell from his hand. As soon as the axe hit the ground it was kicked by his captor a short distance away.

"Take one step towards that axe and it will be your last," his captor warned as he removed the blade from his throat.

Dirk swore under his breath as began his escape, he was furious at this turn of events and wanted nothing more than to murder the one who had humiliated him so completely. However he did not allow his rage to blind him, he knew well enough that if he did not escape now he would not live to see his revenge. As he fled he looked back long enough to memorize the appearance of his erstwhile captor.

* * *

As soon as the bandit was out of sight Matthew began to head towards the clearing that he had asked Serra to meet him at. It didn't take him long to reach the pink-haired cleric.

"Matthew! What took you so long? I was beginning to think you had abandoned me!" Serra cried out indignantly.

"Ha! No such luck I'm afraid. If I don't see you safely to Etruria you could become lost and return to Ostia. If that were to happen the young master would have my head for sure!" joked Matthew.

"Hmm, yes if any harm came to me Lord Hector would be swift in his punishment. But have no fear, we are friends after all. If it ever came to that I would speak to Hector on your behalf and persuade him to spare your head," replied Serra in such a way that Matthew could not tell if she were joking or serious.

"If that ever came to be, not even Saint Elmine herself, could spare my life," he muttered under his breath, then aloud, "We should get moving, after all I'd hate for the bride to be late to her own wedding."

"Ah! Yes, it wouldn't do to keep Erky waiting," agreed Serra as the two continued on their journey.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

The Reglay estate was brimming with energy as everyone prepared for the upcoming wedding. The countess, Lady Louise was busy with the preparations as well, not only was she directing the efforts of the servants, she was doing a share of the workload herself.

While everyone was excited about the wedding, almost everyone who knew Pent and Louise's foster son had been surprised when the he announced his engagement to a certain elminian cleric. Any who knew the bride-to-be as well were even more surprised. However Louise and her husband were not. In fact Louise could not have been happier when her son announced his engagement. Certainly the girl had her quirks, but she was a good person and more importantly she had the rare talent of being able to distract Erk from his studies to live a little. If left to his own devices the reclusive young mage would study to the exclusion of all else, forgetting to eat or sleep. Her husband was of a similar type spending days, sometimes even weeks, in the library pouring over ancient tomes, either magical or historical. Whenever he secluded himself, Louise made sure that he didn't miss any meals, and on more than one occasion found him asleep with his head in a book.

Suddenly a young servant entered the room and announced, "My lady, Miss Serra and her escort have arrived."

"Has my lord husband been informed yet?" she asked.

"Garret went to inform him and Miria went to inform Erk," he answered.

Louise smiled brightly and thanked him; then she excused herself and went to greet her future daughter-in-law.

It did not take her long to reach the parlor where two people awaited her. She immediately recognized the pink-haired cleric as Serra, though it took her a little longer to recognize her escort as the Ostian rogue Matthew.

Not long after she arrived, her husband entered the room. He was carrying a small blonde boy who looked no older than two.

"Oh! He's so adorable!" Serra exclaimed when she saw the baby, "He looks just like you Louise! What's his name?"

"His name is Klein," answered a third arrival. Louise smiled as Serra jumped, she had been so caught up with admiring the child she didn't notice her fiancé entering the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute little brother?" She asked.

"I was going to, but you became a lost cause after my proposal," Erk answered with a wry smile.

"Ah... was I really that bad?" Serra asked with a hint of embarrassment.

At this remark Matthew chuckled lightly, "It was all you talked about the entire trip back to Lycia. If it weren't for the fact that you needed to return to complete your service with House Ostia I would have been surprised that you returned with us at all."

"Oh don't tease the poor girl," Louise reprimanded in a gentle tone.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms so you both can get some rest before the ceremony tomorrow," offered Pent as he gave Klein to Louise, "I trust your journey was safe, it is a long trek from Ostia after all."

"Safe enough," answered Matthew as they began to follow him to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Matthew slipped out of the ceremony unnoticed and began to wander the manor aimlessly. He wasn't sure just how long he had wandered the numerous hallways before he found the large study, though he knew he could find his way back easily.

He hoped Serra would understand why he had left in the middle of her wedding. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her, it was just that the longer he was there the more he was reminded that he hadn't even been able to propose to Leila before they had found her lifeless body on Valor, cruelly placed giving her the semblance of awaiting their arrival.

He forced himself to end that train of thought by grabbing a nearby book, he didn't even pause to glance at the title before opening it to a random page and began to read.

_'Little is known today of the golden age of the Grandbellian Empire and even less is known of the events preceding its beginning. I write this now so that what little is known will not be lost to the sands of time._

_'Most people dismiss the tales of the Twelve Crusaders and their descendants as myths or legends. Now with the growing tension between man and dragon-kind it has become almost taboo to even think of the old legends. History or myth it would be an unforgivable crime to allow such a significant chapter in our world's legacy to be erased. After all it was these very tales that led our ancestors to readily accept dragon-kind into our lives._

_'The legend of the crusaders began with the rise of the Demon Dragon Loputousu. During the struggle against the dark god and his followers a miracle occurred at the ancient city of Darna. The twelve Dragon Gods descended and blessed twelve courageous warriors with holy blood and holy weapons. Renewed with their new power the twelve warriors defeated Loputousu's human host and sent his soul back to the realm from which he came._

_'The next mention of the crusaders was the restoration of the Grandbell Empire at the hands of its rightful heir Emperor Celice. While none contest that Celice indeed existed and was the Emperor of Grandbell there are some who doubt his claim to the lineage of two holy bloodlines. Most legends concerning him speak of his battle with his half-brother Julius, who at the time was Crown Prince of Grandbell and believed to be the human host of Loputousu._

_'The twelve holy weapons were the Holy Sword Tyrfing, the Divine Sword Balmunk, the Demon Sword Mistoltin, the Heaven Spear Gungnir, the Earth Spear Gae Bolg, the Holy Axe Swanchinka, the Holy Bow Ichival, the Holy Fire Falaflame, the Holy Thunder Thor's Hammer, The Holy Wind Holsety, The Holy Light Narga, and the Holy Staff Valkyrie. Of the twelve holy weapons the Valkyrie staff is a weapon only in name, its power came not of battle but of its ability to return life to the dead.'_


End file.
